


Someone Like Me

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Also Jun scares him. He scared a clansman, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Give the kid a damn medal, M/M, Obliviousness, Sem looks calm on the outside and is most likely screaming on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun has recently broken up with Ay'cura, and he just can't figure out why the relationship didn't work out. Sem sheds some light on the subject, suggesting that there might be a better match out there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it didn't work out. We have so much in common, and we've known each other forever..."

"Maybe that's your problem" Sem suggested, interrupting Jun. Jie'on only gave the Clansman a blank stare in reply.

"You already knew everything about each other. There were no surprises, nothing new to learn from the other. You need to find someone else, someone who can teach you things outside of what you're already used to"

"Like who?" Jie'on asked, his lips turned into an amused smirk. Sem considered it for a moment, looking the boy up and down.

"Someone like-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

Toan ran into the room, looking rather flustered as he clutched all of the books and notes in his arms that threatened to tumble onto the ground.

"That's okay. How was it, talking with Cael after class?" Sem asked, though there was an air about him that seemed rather annoyed.

"No different than talking to him during class" Toan replied with a chuckle. Jie'on stood to help him place the research items on the desk.

"Thanks. What were you guys talking about?"

"I was just about to set Jun here up on a blind date" Sem replied. Jun gave the Ice Mage a surprised glance.

"You were?"

"Yeah. You're okay with guys, right? 'Cause I know this one guy who's had a crush on you for a while, and I think you should give him a chance"

"That's fine" Jun replied. He watched Semryu carefully, waiting for him to say the name of the mysterious man. Instead, all he said was,

"Great! I don't think he'll want to do anything all that fancy, so you can just meet him down at the Dueling Arena tomorrow. Half an hour after practice is done, alright? You can just find something to do from there"

"Okay, that's fine. But who  _is_ it?" Jie'on asked impatiently. _  
_

"Don't worry about that. We should get to studying, shouldn't we?"

"He's right. I for one don't really want to fail Continental History again" Toan agreed. So they went through the notes and materials that had been scattered on the desk, quizzing each other for hours on end until Toan and Jun could barely keep their eyes open.

"I should go to my night classes anyway" Sem remarked when Toan nearly fell unconscious on the desk like it was a big, fluffy pillow.

Jun and Toan both gave Semryu half-hearted goodnights, both sounding like they just wanted to sleep.

"Oh, uh, Sem. What would this guy want me to wear for the date?" Jun asked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to stay awake long enough to hear Semryu's reply.

"Just anything. You probably won't go out anywhere all that fancy" Sem replied, hiding his smile as he closed the door behind him.

Sem sighed, leaning against the wall outside the room.

"Well... No turning back now"


	2. Chapter 2

"Does this look okay, Toan?" Jun asked, staring at himself in the mirror. Toan looked up from his book, and shook his head.

"Sem said that this guy has liked you for a while, remember? So you don't need to wear... Whatever that is" he snorted, looking at the mess of an outfit that Jun had thrown on. Jun huffed and picked out something more like what he would normally wear.

"Who do you think it is?" Jun asked, pulling on a new shirt.

"I have an idea, but I'm not going to tell you." Toan replied, a devious smirk just barely appearing on his lips. Jie'on rolled his eyes but didn't argue on the subject, seeing that it was almost time for him to leave anyway.

"Wish me luck!" he called over his shoulder as he slipped out the door, not paying any attention to whether or not Toan replied. He started off towards the arena, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit early.

As he came out in the stands, he saw a lone figure down in the arena, beating on a group of dummies. One look at the ice shooting from the person's fingertips and it didn't take long for Jie'on to figure out who his date for the evening would be. He couldn't help his smile as he made his way down into the stands.

"Before I react, do you  _really_ like me?" Jun asked, startling Sem. Jie'on felt a bit of pride in the fact that he'd managed to scare a Clansman.

"You're early."

"Is that all you can say?"

Sem smirked.

"Yes, I do like you. As I said earlier, I've liked you for a while."

Jun couldn't stop his smile from growing, stepping just a bit closer to Sem.

"I made you jump."

"I was deep in thought. And I like I said, you're early."

"Excuses, excuses." Jun laughed, waving a dismissive hand. Sem smiled a little, seeing Jun relax so easily around him.

"You know, there was a time when, as soon as you saw me when you entered, you would have turned around and just left without even talking to me."

"There was also a time when Cael wasn't a ruddy asshole, too. Things change, Sem."

Sem snorted as he laughed, Jun erupting into giggles himself.

"Do you really think there was a time when Cael wasn't a jerk?"

"Probably not."

The pair burst into laughter once more, unable to talk over their laughter. When they eventually calmed down, they went up to sit in the empty stands together, telling each other jokes and smiling the whole time.

Eventually, they ran out of jokes to tell, and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"I don't know much about you. Tell me about your family." Sem said, surprising Jun for a moment.

"My family... There's not much to tell, really. I was raised in a really devout Angani family. Another reason I was always scared of my past self, you know?"

"I get it." Sem said, nodding sympathetically.

"What about you?"

"Not much to tell, really. I mean, there's five hundred years between me and my brother, so there's that."

Jun's eyebrows went up slightly in shock.

"Clan don't have many kids, I'm guessing?"

"Not often, no."

The pair soon lapsed into trading stories, talking about their lives back home, Jun talking about his parents and Sem teaching Jun a bit about the Clan lands. Before they knew it, Jun was getting tired again, and Sem realized that it was getting rather late.

"Come on. You need some sleep." the Clansman said softly, supporting Jie'on as he helped the boy stand up.

"This was nice, Sem. I learned a lot about you." Jun murmured.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sem murmured, holding Jun's hand and feeling a small thrill when he felt Jie'on return the affection.

"Can we do something again sometime?"

Sem chuckled, holding the boy close. They walked through the halls, finally stopping in front of Jun's room.

"That would be nice. There's this ice show, I could get us tickets."

"Ice show?"

Jun rubbed at his eyes tiredly, and Sem found it to be the most adorable thing ever.

"Yeah. They've got all these cool statues of ice, it's going to be open for the next couple days before they close up."

"It sounds fun." Jun agreed. It wasn't what he expected Sem to like at all, but at the same time it sounded just like something he would enjoy.

His thoughts got cut off, when Sem leaned over and kissed Jun on the cheek, eliciting a squeak from him.

"It's a date then." the older boy said, waiting for Jun to flip out and start saying things like 'We're not even MARRIED!' or something along those lines.

Then, they were both shocked when Jun leaned over and kissed Sem back, but on the lips this time. It was no more than a simple peck, but they both blushed bright nonetheless.

"I'll see you later, Sem."

"Later, Jun."


End file.
